


How to British

by jacquelee



Series: Warehouse 13 reimagined [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Myka isn't British and therefore doesn't know how to British. Claudia, Kate and Helena all have some pointers. Set during The Sky is the Limit in my AU Warehouse 13 reimagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the ao3tagoftheday ["I'm not British. I don't know how to British."](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/158148570426/the-ao3-tag-of-the-day-is-add-tea) and the comment on it "add tea".

"Wait, they get a dead body falling out of the sky in Vegas and we get horses? In England?"

Vanessa looked at Myka. It was more than unusual for her to complain about a case. 

"Helena is British. So it seemed logical that you would go."

Myka still seemed to be a little taken aback while Helena nodded. 

"I would love to go back and see how much things have changed in the last hundred years. The last time I didn't have much opportunity to look around."

That was followed by a little uncomfortable silence since all of them knew what that last time had entailed. But then, Claudia shrugged. 

"It's England. High society England. Nothing much changed I'd wager. They're all still stuck in the 1900."

"Well then, as much as I have always despised the high society, I have to say I always knew how to pretend to fit in."

Helena raised her eyebrows at Myka, who still didn't look convinced at all and just shook her head.

"I don't. I'm not British. I don't know how to British."

"Add tea!"

Both Kate and Claudia said it at the same time and high fived each other immediately afterwards. Vanessa shook her head, but smiled. The fact that Myka and Helena were such a natural fit when it came to solving cased had meant that Kate and Claudia had been paired up for most of the time since Helena had been declared fit for field work. 

At first that seemed like a step down for Kate, but soon it was clear that those two also fit quite well both when it came to their methods of solving cases, and their humor. 

Helena cocked her head and laughed. 

"I would have to agree to that. A good cup of tea is the best indication of being British."

"You don't even drink tea." 

"No. But it's the principle."

"See! That's what I mean! I'm not British. I wouldn't even know how to begin knowing what good tea is."

Now Claudia raised her eyebrows.

"Oh come on, you've been living with a Brit for over two years now. You must have picked something up." 

"You don't just pick up a nationality. It doesn't work that way."

That had been the wrong thing to say, Vanessa knew that immediately. Claudia took the clue and sat up a little straighter, whipping her hair to the side, which was far too short for that to actually have any actual effect, and sporting a slightly detached but amused expression that was very unnatural for her. 

"Oh really, darling? I would beg to differ. There is quite much one can learn in two years. Wouldn't you agree?"

She looked at Kate, who immediately picked up the clue.

"Yes, I would, dear. It's ever so intriguing what one can glean from the smallest interaction."

Both of their accents were terrible and not even close to Helena's actual one, but Vanessa still had to laugh about the display. Kate and Helena joined in, Helena giving both Kate and Claudia a thumbs up, while Myka still remained unamused and simply rolled her eyes. Helena looked at her and apparently decided to try and cheer her up. 

"Come on, it will be fun. We can laugh about all those high society snobs. I never liked them much. They are far too arrogant and think about nothing but status and money. Quite annoying if you ask me. I'll teach you all the names we had for them back in the day, some of them my own creation." 

Now Myka smiled a little and seemed much less unhappy with the mission when she and Helena went up to pack, Helena still talking about her experiences with and dislike of the British high society. 

"I'm still not going to drink tea."

"You won't have to. Just empty it out into conveniently placed plants. I have definitely done that before."

"Really? I want to hear about that."


End file.
